Survival
In Survival mode you play against single opponents until you finally lose. Your balls carry on the same every match but you can fill empty slots by getting Bonus balls. If you beat an opponent within a certain time, you get up to 3 Bonus balls. Opponents start with one ball (meaning that you only have to score once to beat them) but every ten levels they get one more. This goes on endlessly so theoretically you could get to the point where opponents have unlimited balls. Every 10th match is a Rank match, if you win it you go up a rank. Each opponent in Survival spawns with a random costume. The guidelines to these costumes is that the rank of the costume has to be equal to or less than the rank you are currently at. Ranks start a F and go up every time you win a rank match, but don't go past SS. The first opponent you beat awards you with 50 points, every next opponent is +30 points (50, 80, 110, 140, ...). Every character has it's own record. If you watch a Video in Survival, you will get a free ball (not on Mac). Survival Statistics Table The below table shows the requirements/rewards for each rank in the survival mode. Column A This column shows which stages that row relates to. Column B This shows what rank you will be when you reach this stage. The highest official rank is SS. After the SS rank, I have added a number in brackets to each of the following ranks to help show how far above SS rank you are. You won't see this in the game, as the highest rank in the game is SS. Column C How many goals you need to score to win each stage. Column D The cumulative total goals. So for example to reach SS rank (stage 71) you will need to score 280 goals from the start of the game. To reach SS (+10) (stage 171) you will need to score 1530 goals from the start of the game. Column E How many points you earn for game. This is an average based on each of the 10 stages for that particular Rank. So for example during Rank C (stages 31 -40) you will earn on average 1085 points per game. During Rank SS (+10) (stages 171 - 180) you will earn on average 5285 points per game. Column F Cumulative total points. So for example when you reach SS rank (stage 71) you will have earned 75,950 points from the start of the game. If you reach SS (+10) (stage 171) you will have earned 439,450 points from the start of the game. Column CC Costume Chance - this is the percentage chance to get a costume in that particular rank. For example, at stage 50, you have a 21% chance to get a B rank costume, and 0% chance to get an SS rank costume. At stage 70, you have a 14% chance to get a B rank costume, 21% chance of S rank but still 0% chance of an SS rank costume. When you get to stage 80, you finally have a chance to get those SS rank costumes, but it's only 37%, so if you play stage 80 three times, it's likely you will only get 1 SS rank costume. The final column shows the percentage chance to get any 1 costume out of the costumes that are available. So for example at stage 10, you only have 8 F rank costumes available, so if you want the poop costume you have a 12.5% chance to get it. At stage 20, you have 8 F rank and 7 E rank costumes available, so if you want the rabbit ears costume you have a 6.6 chance. Once you get to stage 80, there is only a 1.1% chance of getting any particular costume. Conclusion The survival game mode is tough, especially to get the better rewards. But once you get the hang of it, it can have very good rewards. It's exciting because you never know which costumes you are going to unlock, but this can also make it frustrating. If you are able to get to stage 120+ easily, then you will be earning lots of points and unlocking good costumes. It's a good game mode to leave until the end, when you have unlocked all the characters, upgraded your stats to the max and you are fairly good at the game. Then you can concentrate on earning points and unlocking costumes. Character Unlocks There are '''10 '''characters you can unlock by doing something in Survival. #Cyborg: Reach the SS Rank in Survival. #Portugal: Unlock 9 SS Rank Costumes. #Chile: Reach the SS Rank without using a Power Shot. #Poland: Reach with 21 Characters the SS Rank. #Egypt: Reach the SS Rank without using Dash. #Greece: Reach the SS Rank without conceding more than 5 goals. #Colombia: Reach the SS Rank without using Kick. #Hong Kong: Reach the SS Rank without using jump, kick and power shot. #Indonesia: Reach the SS Rank with 50 Counter Attacks. #Norway: Reach the SS Rank without getting Hurt. Tips and Tricks Of course, different people will favor different characters, but overall these are the recommended characters to use: New Zealand, Thailand, and Spain. For using Spain it is recommended to play more defensively than usual and saving up your power shot until you think you will really need it. When you think your opponent will score, whether or not via his power shot, activate your own! When you are always close to your goal, you will use him in his recommended range so you can make it score, and you will concede less! You should also upgrade your power shot because at higher levels characters gain power very fast, and you don't want someone like Finland to have unlimited power. Costume glitch When you start a rank match against Cyborg and are looking for a certain costume to unlock, look what costume Cyborg is wearing. When he wears the wrong one, turn off your phone (attention: just pausing the game won't work here) and come back to Survival, and he will wear an other, randomly chosen costume. Because it's always random, you might have to repeat these actions several times before you finally got the costume you want. The main problem is that the 3 bonus balls mistake occurs in which your survival balls will be reduced to 3 and can't win them back. To fix that, press Pause when the game starts, give up, then start again. You would then have 3 balls with 7 dimmed/lost. So: you still only got three Survival balls, but at least you can earn more if you win the match. Still, you must beat Cyborg with only three lives, which will be hard. But at least your opponent is Cyborg and not some overpowered character, so if you're an advanced player, you will be fine. It's recommended to wear a costume while doing this (for example one that you unlocked with this glitch). Equations for Points The amount of points P you earn from completing round N is given by P= 30N + 20 The total amount of points S from completing rounds 1 through N is given by S = 15N^2 + 35N Category:Game Modes